Was it worth it?
by NBBforever
Summary: Alex wants to ask juanita on a date, but doesn't know how. He asks nat for advice, and nat grows suspicious when Juanita ends up in the hospital. Nat and rosalina's anniversary is coming up, and nat doesn't know what do do. Then something happens, that changes everything. It leaves everyone asking, Was It Worth It?"
1. The date

**Nat, Cooper, Qaasim, Thomas, and David are sixteen. Kristina is seventeen. Alex is thirteen. Rosalina is eighteen. They are no longer a band, but are still friends.**

* * *

nat's pov

girls have always been a strange topic. Now, Alex is asking how to ask one out. I'm not saying girls are particularly easy, but they're not hard either.

alex: nat, how do I ask a girl out?

nat: well, it's the way u approach. An wat u say. Who do u wanna ask out?

alex: no one!

then alex ran out the door like we weren't having a conversation. I decided to start on my homework. Then, qaasim came running in.

Qaasim: wat are u doing?!

nat: homework. Why?

qaasim: ur anniversary is in three days and ur doing homework?

nat: oh my god! I totally forgot! Dude, can u help me plan something?

Qaasim: can't. Sorry, ask David.

Nat: K. Can u help me with my biology?

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

Alex's pov

Im glad nat didn't get to suspicious. After I ran out, I went to the flower shop. I brought a big bouquet of tulips, Juanita's favorite flower. I ran to her house, and knocked on the door. When she opened it I hid the flowers behind my back.

juanita: hey alex! Watche ya doing here? I saw u like, ten minutes ago.

Alex: I-I uh. I wanted to ask u something.

Juanita: go ahead

"do you want to go out with me?" he asked, giving her the flowers.


	2. Roller coasters

Juanita's pov

Yes! I've been waiting for him to ask me out.

Juanita: of course! I'd love to go out with you

alex: really? How Saturday?

juanita: okay. How about that new restaurant, Peso's?

alex: I'll pick u up at 7:30

i quickly ran up the stairs to go tell my bigfostersister , Kelly. She suggested we go to the mall.

rosalina's pov

i have to find something for my anniversary. I just don't know what. I know nat loves music, his brother, me, and roller coasters. That's it. I walk into New York's biggest roller coaster park, Great Escape. I pick up his present, and hop on the next train to NYC.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

3 hours later, I finally reach NYC. I walk into nat's apartment. "Hi Alex," I say. Alex looks up from his homework, waves and continues. Then, Nat walks into the room. "Hey babe," he says as he comes up and kisses me. "Where've you been?" he asks me. "Out buying the perfect boyfriend the perfect gift," I say.

"what is it?" He asks.

"I can't tell u. U'll just hav to wait and see." I say.

"Can I guess?" He asks.

"u can. But I won't tell you" I reply.

"Is it a keyboard?"

"no"

is it a watch?"

"No"

"is it new lipstick?"

"No"

"no is that new lipstick?"

"Oh. yes it IS."

"what kind?"

"Can we just skip the part where u make up excuses to kiss her?" Alex says.

with that kisses Me. I don't know for how long, but sometime later, Kristina barges in. "Turn on the news. now." She says. Alex turns on the new. It showed a car crash.

**Reporter: As you can see, there was a horrible crash involving seventeen year old driver, Kelly Mendez and thirty seven year old driver, Robert Gushly. Gushly's car slams into the passenger side of Mendez's car, injuring thirteen year old, Juanita Mendez. Juanita was rushed to the hospital, were Robert fled the seen, but tripped on a rock. Juanita's condition has not been reported, but we'll keep you updated. **

Alex turned off the news before she could finish. "rosalina, drive me to the hospital, now." Alex demanded.


	3. Mysterious

Alex's POV

I rushed through the front doors of the hospital. I went up to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. "My name is Alex Wolff. I _**need**_ to see Juanita Mendez." I said. She looked at a chart. "I'm sorry, she's currently in surgery. You can wait with that young lady for her return." She pointed at Kelly.

Rosalina, Nat, and I walk over to where Kelly is sitting. "Hi," I say. She gives me a weak smile. "How's a juanita?" I ask. "She's in critical condition." Kelly said. this can't be happening. I was so close to going on a date with the girl of my dreams.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

After like four hours, the nurse finally told us what room she was in. I ran down the hall. I opened the door to her room, and was shocked at what I saw.

Nat's POV

why does alex want to see juanita so bad? I understand some of it, I mean, she's his best friend. but he ran down the hallway and stood in her doorway, doing nothing. I looked inside, and saw juanita left leg in a cast, her head wrapped in bandages, and her right arm practically swollen with something stuck in in it. Kelly looked in, and nearly fainted.

alex took a step in. He took little steps toward her bed. "Nat, Rosalina, Kelly, can I talk to her in private?" He asked. We nod, step out and close the door. I take out my phone. I called Kelly's boyfriend.

_ Hello?_

_hey David._

_sup nat._

_did u see the news? _

_No_

_can you come to the hospital_

_why? Did something bad happen to Kelly? Rosalina? Alex? _

_No. Juanita. There was a car crash. I think Kelly could use your support._

_okay. I'll get there soon. You want the guys to come? _

_No thanks. _

_okay. Bye._

_Bye._

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

when David got there, Kelly got up off the floor and into his arms. She wept into his chest. Alex finally came out of Juanita's room. "She wants to see you, Kelly." Alex said. Kelly and David entered her room. "You okay, Al?" I asked. "It's just that I lo- I mean I'm her best friend and it's been that way since i was eight." He said. I could've sworn he was going to say love. Oh well.

* * *

**how do you like this chapter? This might be one of my favs! Review! **

**~nbbforever**


	4. Suspicion

Alex's POV

when I went into Juanita's room, I had to know what happened. I took a look at her charts. I went to the part near the bottom.

_...unidentified object in right arm. Suspect it's : (a) a car door handle, (b) glass from windshield, or (c) rearview mirror. Item has pierced through the arm, causing it to be dangerous to remove..._

I went over to her bedside, and sat in the chair Next to her bed. "Hi Juanita. If you can hear me, say something." no answer. she must still be on sleeping gas.

"Okay. You know when we met, when we were eight? Well, I thought you were so beautiful. Your warm, chocolate eyes. Your smile. But every time I tried to make a move, you'd say, ew. Nobody knows how deeply in love I am with you. So, I hope you feel better."

I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. When I pulled away, she lifted her left arm, and said, "I love you too, Alex. And can you send Kelly in?" "Sure." I said. I took my do rag off, and wrapped it around her arm that didn't look like a meatloaf with a knife in it.

I left the room. "She wants to see you, Kelly." I said. Kelly and David entered her room. "You okay, Al?" Nat asked. "It's just that I lo- I mean I'm her best friend and it's been that way since i was eight." I almost told NAT. I don't want him to know. He'll make a super big deal like, Alex is in love, and junk.

I sat down next to nat. "Hey Alex do you mind if-" nat began. "Go ahead and kiss her." I said. Nat and Rosalina made out and as doctors and nurses passed, they gave them dirty looks.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

Nat's POV

alex is getting very suspicious. Kelly invited us into Juanita's room, and Juanita and Alex gave each other a wink. I was about to ask what was going on, but if that's not love started playing, meaning someone was calling me. I checked the caller idea. Qaasim.

_hello?_

_hey nat._

_i got an idea for ur anniversary_

_great. Let's hear it._

_me, Thomas and Kristina are going to decorate the fuzzy room to make it look 'magical' then Kristina is going to get Rosalina to dress like she's going to prom. You guys can dance the night away to all ur romantic songs. Then, your going to go to a fancy dinner. _

_That's so cool. Remeber, it's in three days. _

_Okay. Bye nat_

_bye qaasim._

"who was on the phone, Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"No one important. Just Qaasim." Nat said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

then, a doctor came in and asked Kelly questions. I wasn't really listening. I was watching Alex and juanita. They both were smiling like they were keeping something from the rest of us. "Nat!" Rosalina screamed. "What. Huh?" I said. "They're going to try to remove the item from Juanita." She said. I didn't even notice it.

a nurse came in a pushed Juanita's bed out of the room. "When will I get to she her again?" Alex asked. We all gave him a puzzled look. "When she comes out. Come on Alex, we need to get home before dad starts to worry." I said. "No! Im staying till she comes out! You can't make me leave!" He said. "You know I can." I said. "No you can't." "Watch me," I said.

I went over to him, flipped him over my shoulder, and left. When we were going down the hallway, people were giving us weird looks. It didn't help that Alex kept kick and screaming and punching me.

finally we reached the front doors. I took out my phone and called Jesse to come and get us. Rosalina came out. "Sorry I didn't walk with you guys. I was a little embarrassed." she said. "I understand." I said.

When Jesse pulled up, I put alex in the car. Rosalina climbed in the front. Alex wouldn't even look at me. "Do you want me to drop you at your house, Rosalina?" Jesse asked Rosalina. "no thank you. I don't like being alone." when we pulled up in front of the building, we were shock. The building was up in flames.


	5. A hospital date and an old friend

Rosalina's POV

When we pulled up to their building, it was up in flames. Alex finally looked at nat, who's was sitting in front of the building. He noticed their home was up in flames, and ran out of the car, and down the street.

"Alex!"nat screamed. He got out of the car, and ran after him. "Jesse, are they always like this?" I asked.

"what do you mean?" She asked.

"Alex refused to leave the hospital. Nat had to carry him out. When they see tragedy, they run away. Does this always happen?" She asked.

"No. Usually, Alex would want to leave the hospital. He **hates **seeing injury." Interesting.

Then, Nat came back, carrying alex on his back. Then, a firefighter came up and said, "there wasn't to much damage. It should be safe to enter. I just need you to sign this." He handed a piece of paper over to nat. "This is a nbb picture."

"I know. I need you, Alex and Rosalina to sign it." He said. They each signed it, and the officer left. The four of them walk up the stairs to the apartment. They didn't have as much damage as their neighbors.

"Nat, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"yah. Sure."

Nat lead me down the hall to his room. "What's up?" He asked.

"have u noticed alex lately? he's been acting strange."

"Yah. Do you think he's hiding something?"

"he's thirteen. I know he's hiding something. He just won't tell us."

"he'll have to tell us sooner or later."

"yah. Let's hope it sooner."

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

alex's POV

i had to do something. Tomorrow is our date. She won't be able to leave the hospital. I'll just have to bring the dinner to her. I called the one person I could trust.

_Hello? _

_Hey Mitchie _( see Bar mitzvah)

_Hey alex._

_when are going to be in New York._

_I'm a hotel in New Jersey, which isn't to far. Why? _

_Im going to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone._

_im all ears._

_okay. Me and Juanita were going to go on a date tomorrow. But now she's in the hospitals. So I need you to help me bring the dinner date, to her._

_okay. Tomorrow, be in her room and open the window at eight. _

_Okay. laters._

_bye._

then, nat and rosalina came back in. I quickly put my phone away. "Nat, tomorrow, can you drop me off at the hospital at eight?" I asked. "Sure. Can you tell me why, though?" He asked. "I want to see juanita tomorrow at eight."

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

The next day, around 7:50, nat and I left the apartment. When we reached they hospital, call me when you want me to come and get you. I know your thirteen, but you're not walking down the streets at night by yourself." Nat said. "Yah whatever." I said. I went up to Juanita's room, and luckily, she was the only one there.

"Hey, Juanita."I said.

"hey Alex," she said. "What ya doing here?"

"I've waited to long for this date, so I made a phone call. You remember Mitchie, right?" I said. I walked over to the window and opened it. When I opened it, a helicopter flew in with a Togo tray, a note and a tulip. I took the contents of the helicopter, set down the tulip and tray, and opened the note.

_Hey Alex. Just wanted to say I'm coming up in like five minutes, to say hi to Juanita, and that you owe me forty bucks for the food. The tulip was free. don't tell Nita. Anyway, see you in five._

_~M_

I chuckled to myself. "Juanita, Mitchie's coming in five." I told her. I put in a copy of the second documentary (season 1) and skipped to the one Mohanan labeled,_ a Rebel and a Skateboarder_. I sat down next to her and took out some food.

In like five minutes, Mitchie came in. "I couldn't put some things in my toy. Here's two milk cartons, and I'll put the cake in the fridge." He said.

"that's a fridge?" Juanita asked. We both nodded. "hey Alex, remember the girl who gave you a kiss at the movies? ( see three is enough) Mitchie asked. "you mean Joules' granddaughter, Melody?"

"Yah. Well, know she's my girlfriend." He said.

"Good for you." I said. And sometime later we finished our date, and if had to go home. Juanita didn't want to be alone, so I had to make some calls. Nat said I could stay as long as he he was there.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

when Nat showed up, he tossed me some pjs and told me to go change and brush. I heard him talking to Juanita.

Nat's POV

"what were you and Alex doing?" I asked Juanita.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't"

"why?" I asked again, getting frustrated.

"Because Alex told me you would get upset."

"why would I get upset."

"Because Alex and I are dating, now."

"your **what?!" **I screamed. At that moment, Alex came out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Juanita are dating?" I asked him.

"because I knew that you'd make a big deal about it. like you always do." he said.

"I don't make big deals out of everything."

"Yes you do."

"no I don't."

"anyway. today was our first date."

"Oh okay. My little brother goes on his first date and tells no one."

"that's not true. I told Mitchie." Alex said.

"I told Kelly. That's why we're here. We were shopping for a nice dress." Juanita said.

"Well, I guess we're even alex. I dropped your toothbrush when I was coming here." I confessed.

Then, Alex gaged. We went to bed without another word said.


	6. The Phone Call

Rosalina's POV

This morning is the day before my anniversary with Nat. It has to be perfect. I checked my phone and it started ringing.

_hello?_

_hi Rosalina._

_hey Nat. How are you? _

_To be honest, not good. _

_What's wrong? _

_Al__ex and Juanita started dating and didn't want to tell me._

_Then how'd you find out? _

_Juanita told me by mistake._

_why wouldn't they want you to know? _

_You ask a lot of questions._

_I'm just curious. Where are you know? _

_Getting ready to leave the hospital. I finally got Alex to leave._

_I'll be at your house soon. Bye Nat._

_bye Rosie._

I turned off my phone and got ready to go to Nat's house.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

I was there before they were,of course. So I sat down and waited for them. I first saw alex. He looked very upset. I'd be to if I had to walk three blocks in my pjs.

"When are you gonna talk to me?" Nat asked his brother.

"when you apologize for tell the press that me and a Juanita are a couple." Alex replied.

"I didn't tell anyone. I only told Rosalina. That's it." Nat said.

alex turned and opened the door. I stood up. "What was he talking about?" I asked. "Some press reporters found out about their date and he thinks I'm the one that told them."

"well, who else knows?" I asked.

"you seriously do ask a lot of questions. Mitchie, Kelly, me and you." He said.

"A girl can't be curious?" I asked.

"there's another one." He said, laughing.

"oh stop. I ask a few questions, and suddenly the bad guy." I said. We walked into the apartment. Alex was staring at the TV. "Sh. I know how to make him laugh." Nat whispered.

Nat snuck up behind Alex, and started tickling him. I started laughing and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, nat came to the kitchen. "I told you I could make him laugh."

the rest of the day was a little wierd. kristina came and took me to get my hair done. She wouldn't tell me why, though. She wouldn't let me go back to Nat's house, which was very suspicious.


	7. Missing

Alex's POV

Nat told me that they let juanita out of the hospital today. He said they took out the item, and wrapped in a cast. to go to the store to pick up some things he ordered. He said that on my way home, I could go to her house.

On my way home, I ran into some people is really didn't want to. Jack Bart. The meanest, biggest, stupidest kid in my grade. I heard, he failed the eighth grade six times.

"Hey Wolff, where you going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied.

"Listen, this is my part of town. And in my part of town, you don't leave without trouble."

"I just need to get home. Maybe you can cause me trouble in school. Bye Jack." I started to walk away.

"wolff, you know that's not how I roll."

"Look, Jack, I have things to do."

"you mean visit your little girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" I lied. on every street, there's a press reporter looking for a story.

"Then who's this?" he asked,pulling Juanita from an alley. She was tied by her ankles and arms.

"leave her alone," I demanded.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"because she's my best friend. One of the only ones whp didn't treat me different because I was famous. She treated me like one of the guys. and I like it that way."

"oh Boo who. How woulf you like this? " he asked, twisting her right screamed in pain.

"leave her alone. Torture me instead." I said Without thinking.

"Good," he said, tossing her aside. He came up to me and kneed my stomach. I hunched over, the pain overwhelming. he pushed me to the ground. "know this will only hurt for a second, Wolff." He said. What did he mean?

He pulled out a gun. I started panicking. He pointed it to my head. Now I understand.

He pulled the trigger, but just in time, juanita tackled him. i got up, pickuped Juanita, and started running. But in an instant, everything went black.

Nat's POV

"qaasim, do you see alex?"

"no," he replied. You send someone out to get something and they never come back.

"I'm gonna call Kelly to see if he's still there. Call the guys, Kristina, and Rosalina." I told Qaasim.

_hello? _

_Kelly!_

_hey nat._

_is alex still there. _

_It would be nice if you said hi._

_fine. Hi. Is alex still there?_

_alex never showed._

_he was supposed to go to your house. Where's Juanita? _

_She went for a walk._

_you let her go by herself? _

_Yah._

_she just left the hospital and she's on crutches and you let her go by herself? _

_Yah._

_well, come to my place. We **need **to talk. _

_K. I'll leave her a note. _

when everyone was there, nat told them about Alex and Juanita. They agreed that if they saw them, they'd call nat or Kelly. By midnight, neither Juanita or Alex showed up. Nat got worried and told qaasim to cancel.

The next day, nat called Rosalina, and explained the story. She completely understood and they searched for them all day. As of that day, alex and Juanita were missing.


	8. Found but not Found

alex and Juanita were believed dead. But nat never lost faith. It has been five years. Nat, qaasim, David, Thomas, and cooper just turned twenty one. Kristina and Kelly turned twenty two and rosalina's twenty three.

Nat's POV

David and Thomas ran into Nat's apartment.

"nat! Nat! Turn on the news." David said. Nat turned on the news.

reporter: **Witnesses claim that they have seen Alex Wolff and Juanita Mendez in Madison, Wisconsin. **

**Witness one: I saw alex running down the street. He came up to me and asked how to get to New York City. I gave him directions and he disappeared into an alley.**

**witness two: I saw alex go into a restaurant and come out disappointedly go to a girl. **

**Reporter: the reward for finding them still stands. Call the number below, and you will get your three thousand dollar reward.**

"they've seen Alex!" I said.

"that's good. He was supposedly believed to be dead." Thomas said.

alex's POV

"Juanita! Come on. Were almost far enough." I said. I needed to get to nat.

"but I'm tired. And hungry. And sore." She complained.

"I told you we ran out of money three days ago. We can go rest once were out of Madison." I said. Five years ago, we were kidnapped by jack. He knew someone would find us if we were in New York City. That's why he took us to Madison. We finally escaped before he took us to far, L.A.

we're running away right now. "Why couldn't we take a plane?" She asked.

"you complain a lot." I said. We continued walking. Sometimes I had to carry her because her complaining was very annoying.

Then, a limo stopped, and a young boy came out. "Get in the car." He demanded.


	9. Answering the questions

Nat's POV

i called someone who is in Madison right now. I told him to look for Alex. Now, all we had to do is wait for Alex, Juanita and- rosalina's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"nat! He said that he's up front." I climbed from my bed to head for the door. Me, Rosalina, Kelly, David and Thomas took the stairs 'cause we didn't have time to waist.

We pushed the front door open and went up to the curb. There, greeting us was Alex, Juanita, and Mitchie. I ran over to alex and embraced him in a hug.

"you smell weird." He said.

"the felling is mutual." I replied. Juanita wrapped her arms around kelly.

"I can't believe I missed five years of my brother's life. What's it like to be 18?" I ask alex.

"better than 14-17." He replied. "What's it like to be 21?"

"we're not focusing on me. anything you want to know?"

"what's going on with the romance?" Alex asked.

"Rosalina and I got engaged. you remember kelly's dating David. Qaasim dating little grace and goes to college down in New Orleans. Thomas and Kristina are dating. Tell me about you and Juanita."

"well, I got beat up every time he tried to hurt her. Especially while she had her casts on. wait did you say you and Rosalina are engaged?"

"Yah."

"good job, man."

That day was amazing. We had a little party, and we video chated qaasim.

Nobody's POV

after the party, Kristina was heading out. "hey Thomas, you wanna crash at my place tonight?" "Sure."

Kristina lead Thomas to her place. When they went inside, Kristina climbed the stairs, and motioned for Thomas to follow. They both enter her room. Thomas sat down on her bed.

kristina open a drawer and took out a to-big shirt and pants. She went into the bathroom.

when she came back, she was where ing the shirt and pants. Thomas got up and Kristina grabbed his shirt. She pushed him against the wall and began kissing him. he kissed her back.

his hands removed her extra large shirt And so did she. Kristina pulled back, went to the door to lock it. She continued kissing him.

his hands found her bra clIp. He unbuckled it and threw it to the ground. still kissing, Kristina lead Thomas to the bed. They lied down. she unbuckled his pants and slid them down.

He pulled her pants down with no struggle. Now they both only had on underwear witch didn't last very long. Thomas climbed on top of her and began kissing her intently.

He kissed her mouth. Then her neck. Then her boobs. He began sucking her nipples. He kissed her stomach. Then, he sucked her pussy. She let out a loud moan. He kissed her mouth again but this time pushed his penis into her vegena. She moaned again.

Thomas pulled back and stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"no. Keep going." She replied. She pulled him down and began again. "This is amazing," she thought. "He feels so good. I love the way he squeezes my boobs." She thought. "Harder." She whispered in the kiss.

"Her body is so sexy. Look at that fat, firm, sexy ass." he thought. He heard her whisper and pushed down harder. Her heard her moan but barely. He flipped her so she would be on top. He put his hands on her ass and pulled her down. He dug a finger in her ass, too.

"oh my god. He is amazing." she thought. When he grabbed her butt, she began thinking again. "His hands are amazing. The way they caress my ass. My big, fat ass. Oh."

he pulled her down harder and kissed her firmer. He flipped her over so he would be at the top again but didn't move his hands from her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in. "Get those long, sexy legs on me," he thought. "So sexy. So juicy." He began sucking her nipples again. He squeezed her humongous breasts.

He made his way back down to her vegena. He kissed it. "Oh my god." She thought. He made his way up, slowly. He kissed her lips, hard. He came down on her slow, but hard.

"Faster, harder." She whispered into a kiss. He made his way down again. But this time, he slower, savoring her essences. He sucked he nipples hard. "Oh my god," Kristina thought. "He is so sexy." he began sucking her pussy. "Shit!" She thought. "Suck everything you want." She thought to herself.

again Kristina was on top of Thomas. She lay I top of him, but his legs open. Her breast were pressing his chest, her vegena connecting with his penis. He kept his hands on her butt pushing her hard against him.

this was there seventh time having sex that day.

Alex's POV

"NAT. I'm scared." I said.

"why?"

"he said that if we escape, he's gonna find us and torquer us even worse than before."

"don't worry, buddy. After qaasim graduates, you'll have me, Rosalina, Kelly, Thomas, David, Kristina, daisy, and little grace to protect you guys."

"Can you answer more questions?"

"sure. Even though it's almost midnight."

"KK.i know you guys are old enough to drink. Who stays the most sober?"

"me and Rosalina. Rosalina only takes one tiny cup per month."

"who stays the least sober? "

"Kristina. She takes like ten glasses a week."

"okay. When's your wedding?"

"not sure yet."

"did you miss me?"

"everyday. The first two years, I cried everyday. The rest, people kept trying to tell me there was no hope. I didn't listen."

"Thank you. Your a really great big bro, ya know. Night."

"night."

i didn't go to sleep. I lay there, in my old bed while nat novel into the guest room. But today, her slept in here with me. Tomorrow, we would go buy a new bed so I can have my own room.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

in the morning, I entered the kitchen to find juanita on the counter. i looked over to the living room and I saw Kelly.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning. Nice underwear, Al."Juanita Said. i ran back into my room to put pants on. I came out and put some cereal into a milk carton. i drank it like it was just milk. I helped Juanita down from the counter. we went and watched the TV. "How'd you get in?" I asked.

"Before nat left, he let us in," Kelly said. We continued in silence."


	10. Finding out

Rosalina's POV

me and Kristina went out to get some breakfast. For some reason, she was extra eager. "What's up?" I asked.

She leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I'm pregnant!" she said. I literally started choking on my pancakes. Someone came up behind my and started pressing on my stomach. The hunk of pancakes I was choking on flew out on to my plate. "Thank you," I said, turning around, realizing it was nat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now. I think I misunderstood you, kris. I thought you said you were pregnant." I said, starting to laugh. "What?" Nat said.

"You heard me right. But this time, don't choke." She said.

"Okay, I know I should be happy, but your not married, or engaged. And with who?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas. Is. Your. Baby. Daddy?" Nat and I said at the same time. Then Nat's phone started ringing.

"Hello? ... Hey Kelly ... He what? ... Okay ... I'll hurry." He hung up.

"Guys, Alex and Juanita had a panic attack." Nat said.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was so short. Review, please. there will be a couple more chapters!**


	11. Jail

nat, Rosalina, and Kristina race towards the Wolff apartment. They barge into the door. Standing infront of them is a strange man.

"Who are?" Nat asked.

"I'm the guy who will haunt your nightmares." He replied. Rosalina caught a glimpse of Kelly from the hallway.

"Tell me where the boy is." The man insisted. Kristina, who was hidden, texted Thomas and David. She told them to get there. "What boy?" Nat asked.

"Alexander."

"there's no alexander here."

"this is the Wolff apartment."

"no. This is the Reyes apartment."

"can you direct me to the Wolff apartment."

"The wolffs moved out, sorry. I think they went to California."

"Thank you. Sorry for the disturbance." He said as he left. Nat closed the door and Kelly, Alex and Juanita came out from the hall. Alex ran up to nat and wrapped his arms around him.

When nat look at his brother, he saw tears and an panicked look. Alex's mouth quivered as he tried to find words. Juanita was doing the same, but to Kelly. And she managed to get words out.

"Jack" is what she said. Nat look at his brother again. "Was that Jack?" He asked him. Alex nodded and began to sob.

After a while, Alex began to speak. "The door rang and I looked through the peephole and i saw him so me and Juanita and Kelly ran and he broke the door lock. He was about to find us but that's when you came." nat lead his brother to the couch.

he took his phone out and made a phone call.

_hi nat. _

_Hi jesse._

_whats up? _

_"Can you come over? I think alex needs you._

_you found him? okay. I'll be right over. bye nat._

_**~Naked Brothers Band~**_

when Jesse came in, she quickly said hi to everyone. "I remember jack. He was in my class for a year." Kristina said. "thats why I text the guys and daisy. where are they?" At that moment, her phone started ringing.

_hi kris. I only get one phone call. We tackled the guy and got arrested. We're at the police station. in case they lock us up, tell nat that we need a bail._

_okay. Be brave. Bye thom._

_Bye babe._

"Thomas said that he might need a bail out of prison." Kristina said.

"what!?" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"that's if they go to jail, though. All of them."

after a while, the gang came back unharmed. Alex took Juanita out to a dinner while the rest of the gang stayed at the Wolff apartment.

"Nat, can I talk to you in private?" Rosalina asked nat.

"Sure. Nat led her into his room.

"Okay. You know we're getting married. I think that we should move in together, to get used to living with the other." She said.

"okay." Nat said.

"you can come to my place I could move here or we could get our own place. I think we should move here because alex might need you more than ever."

"okay. When do you wanna move in?" nat asked his fiancé.

"I'll be here tomorrow with my stuff. And also, my dad said that he's really happy for us. He also said that if I get married to anyone, he's glad it's you."

"I'm glad it's me, too." Nat said. With that they walked out of the room and back to the group.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~ _**

Nat's POV

The gang soon left as Alex arrived. Well, more like ran though the front door and hid. Alex didn't open his door for awhile. I had to sneak in through my old secret entrance. I fell onto my old bed, which alex hadn't changed yet.

"Alex. What's wrong?" I asked him. He was sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out.

"Juanita's cheating on Me." Alex said.


	12. Skated your way into my heart

Nat's POV

"how do you know?" I asked.

"I saw her hug another guy."

"there's no arguing with that logic.

"Don't cry because of her. just ignore her. Move on." I said.

"Thanks. Night man."

"night bro."

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

in the morning, me and Alex were both awake. "Hey man." i said.

then the door rang. "You get," he said.

"You get," I said.

"You get." Alex

"You get."

"You get."

"fine." I Went and found Rosalina and Juanita in the doorway. Alex came up.

"hi _Rosalina. _Alex said.

"I brought Juanita to help me with my stuff." Rosalina said.

"oh, Alex. Rosalina's moving in." I said. "What ever," Alex said, going, into his room.

"Why didn't he say hi to me?" Juanita asked.

"Because he saw you hug another man." I told her.

"what, no. This isn't good. That was my new foster-brother, Jose."

"Well, he won't listen to you. He'll get mad if me or Rosalina try to tell him. What do we do?"

"Nat, I have a plan. But I need your help. Can you help me write a song?"

"Lemme just make a phone call."

juanita's POV

_hello? _

_hi mitchie._

_Hey Juanita. _

_Are you gonna be in town sometime this week? _

_Yah._

_can you help me prove something to alex? _

_Sure. What can I do? _

_i'll tell you when I finish. Laters._

_adios. _

"all settled" I said. Then me and nat set to work writing a Songs

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

A few days later, I told Mitchie the plan. He met me at the skate park.

We went up to the guy where we can make reservations.

"hi. Tonight, can we borrow that really big ramp?"

"sure why?"

"I need to sing a song for a boy I like so he knows I only love him."

"sure. But that's a little weird."

"Why? Can't a girl like a boy?"

"are you sure you a girl?"

"yes." I said. I pulled my shirt to make it tight. "Female."

"well, if you don't want weird stares I recommend you don't dress like that."

"what ever. Thanks. Laters."

Alex's POV

"hey Alex, wanna go skating later?" Mitchie said.

"depends. Will juanita be there?"

"no."

"okay."

"great. Seven work for you?"

i had to think about it.

"sure." After Mitchie left, I got into the shower. When I came out, nat was in the drawers. "What are you doing?" I asked.

nat looked up. "looking for something."

"What?"

"a picture frame. There's a note behind the picture that I need."

"okay." Then I picked up some boxer without asking nat to many questions.

after I got ready to go skating! I sat around and waited. I decided to go see rosalina. She was crashing in my brother's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," she called from inside. I entered. "hi rosie." I said.

"Hey little Al. I guess now I'll have to call you big Al. What you up to?"

"going skating with Mitchie soon. Avoiding juanita. living my life."

"oh. Did nat tell you yet?"

"tell me what?"

"never mind. He'll tell you soon."

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

I met Mitchie at the skate park. He said that we should stay at the smaller ramps. Of course didn't mind. A little while later, I heard what sounded like the piano.**  
**

i went over to the sound. On the stage, nat sat at a piano. Then I heard a familiar voice.

_I saw you at the skate park  
That's where you made your mark  
You said why'd you have girl's name  
I didn't know about your fame_

I looked up at the ramp and saw someone. I think it was juanita. She was wearing jean shorts, a tight blue short and pink and black high tops.

_Please, please, please,  
Don't go away right now  
All I can say is  
Wow  
Don't leave me  
'Cause you skated your way into my heart  
Skated your into my heart  
Skated your into my heart_

she looked at me.

_You tried to put arm around me  
I should've let you. It may have pleased me  
You were never really strong  
But you had enough to prove to me, my little man_

_Please, please, please,  
Don't go away right now  
All I can say is  
Wow  
Don't leave me  
'Cause you skated your way into my heart  
Skated your into my heart  
Skated your into my heart_

_So tell if this enough proof  
To prove, I love you alex Wolff_

the last lyric she screamed. She got on her skate board and came down to me. "Alex Wolff, you skated your way into my heart!" She said. "That man you saw me with was my new foster brother."

"Oh! You like making me embarrassed, don't you? Just come here." I said, pulling her into a long kiss.


	13. Sleepover

Rosalina's POV

me, David, and kelly. were waiting for the Wolff brothers and Juanita to come back. Kristina and Thomas went to a scheduled doctors appointment.

when they walked through the apartment, we could tell Juanita's plan had been a success.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Nat asked in alarm.

i held up my keys to show him. "Oh right. Sometimes I forget you live here now."

"and remember you said we should sleep at your house today," Kelly said.

"When did I say that?" Nat asked.

"tomorrow's Qaasim's graduation." Kelly said.

"oh yea! I remember now!" Nat said.

So that night, everyone sleep over at there house.

Juanita's POV

if rosalina said that, it was an understatement. everyone got drunk except me and Alex. "and nat said he and Rosalina are the most sober." Alex chuckled.

"Let's get out of here before things get wild," I said we headed out towards my foster home.

nobody's POV

"hey beautiful, come with me," nat said, pointing a wobbly finger at Rosalina. Rosalina stumbled after him. "Hey sexy girl, come to me." David said to Kelly. Pretty much everything got crazy. And by that, they mean _ everyone _was kissing. Alex came home and left almost instantly.

Alex's POV

i went back to Juanita's place. When I went inside. Juanita was in her pjs, getting milk. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" She asked me.

"I, uh" I didn't want to tell her the real reason. "I wanted to sleepover."

"uh huh. Sure."

"What do mean?"

"it's not because evryone in your house is heavily drunk."

"how did you know that?"

"I was there with you."

"Oh yeah."

"I was wondering why you left. Here," she said as she tossed me some clothes to sleep in. "You know where the bathroom is. Then you sleep on the floor in my room Cause I know you don't like sleeping on the couch."

after a while, I went into her room. I have never been in it before. There was a poster of me when i was in a band. Then there was a few more, and pictures on the wall. One was the first time we met. Others were of her foster family. The last one was when we kissed for the movie.

She noticed me looking at her walls. "You like my pictures?" she asked.

"who's that handsome kid on the posters?" I asked jokingly.

"only the sweetest guy in the world. And the greatest drummer."

"oh no, do I know him? Is he competition?"

"No, not really."

"where's he right now?"

"um... His lips are touching mine."

"what do you-" I began, but she pulled me into a kiss. Then she drew back. I got on the air mattress. "Goodnight, Al." She said.

"goodnight." I called up to her.


	14. New Orleans

Alex's POV

when I woke up I finally remembered something super important. I got up and started shaking Juanita.

she opened her eyes with a start. "Why is it that your waking me up at 6:30 am?"

"we have to go. Our flight leaves at eleven and you know security." When she heard that she grabbed her suit case from the closet and ran downstairs with me. We had no time. If we didn't leave soon, we'd miss our flight.

We reached the apartment and I ran over to the drum set. I didn't have time to miss Qaasim's graduation. I started banging on the drums, all with a rhythm, though. Nat came into the room looking a mess.

"stop! Stop it. Alex stop." But I didn't. He came over and took the drumsticks. Rosalina, Kelly, and David came in too, holding there ears.

"Qaasim's graduation. We have to leave, like now." Juanita said. Like a light bulb clicked in there heads, they began rushing around the apartment. Nat tossed me some clothes to change into.

we leave and head for the airport.

**_~Naked Brothers Band~_**

when we reached New Orleans, it was mid afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, and we headed towards Onita's house.

Little Grace opened the door. she motioned for us to follow. Thomas and Kristina took a different flights so they were there first. We walked into there new house. After they got money, they brought a two-story house. We walked into the living room and Qaasim was sitting Thomas.

"Hey guys," I said.

"hey," they replied.

"where's Kristina?" Rosalina asked.

"Upstairs. She said she only wants Rosalina to go, though."

Rosalina's POV

i walked up the marble stairs. This house was amazing. I knocked on the first door. Big Ella called out, saying she was inside. I went to the next door. I knocked and Kristina told me to come in.

"what's up?" I asked.

"yesterday, the doctor told me that they were septuplets." She said.

"what! Seven?"

"that's not it. He also said there was some kind of war inside of my stomach, cause there's nothing left except a few unfertilized eggs."

"oh. how are you taking this?"

"bad, I guess. But, don't worry about me. have you and nat decided on a wedding date?"

"we're thinking July 22."

"You mean the day you guys became a couple?"

"yes."

"Lets go. I haven't seen alex in a while."

we climbed the stairs together, and I whisperd the news to Nat, since he was the only other one who knew.

"where's Alex and Juanita?" I asked.

"they went to the skate park to see if they still have some tricks."

Alex's POV

me and Juanita were heading for the skate park. When we got there, Juanita put on her disguise that made her look like a boy.

she was still better than me, and the guys that were there. Then, when we were chilling on top of a ramp, a guy came up snuck up behind her. He grabbed Her.

"get your hands off my girlfriend, jack!" I screamed a little to loudly. A few people started saying things likes "thats a girl?"

"what are you gonna do to make me?" Jack asked.

"let her go. I'm the one you want to hurt. don't use her to get to me. please." I said. He dropped Juanita onto the ground. Jack charged at me but I was to quick for him. I swung me skateboard at his back and he tumbled down the ramp.

a few guys pulled out their phones and called the cops. Me and Juanita grabbed our stuff and ran back to Onita's.


	15. Epilogue

**this is the last chapter. There'll be a story after this called 'Courage'. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Nat's POV

the rest of the year went by with out a hitch. Qaasim graduated. Jack was arrested. Me and Rosalina got married. At the wedding, alex made the funniest bachelor speech.

"I'd like to make a speech to my new sister and my very annoying brother. I don't know if you guys remeber this, but I remeber the day we met Rosalina. Me and nat were racing to Josh's house. Nat was losing and I was a block ahead. When suddenly, I tripped and scraped my knee. Rosalina came up to means gave me a bandage. She helped me up just as nat came. That's when he started with the British accent.

since then, Nat has been an love struck mess. One time, he was talking to Rosalina when his pants fell and he didn't notice. he took up stand up comedy just to impress her. He even got caught Picking his nose infront of her. But I'm glad that I can call her Rosalina Wolff."

Peopled laughed, some cried. Five years later, David eventually married Kelly. Thomas and Kristina have two kids and are happily married. Qaasim stayed in New Orleans with his fiancé, little Grace. Alex and Juanita got engaged. I guess, if it wasn't for me, non of this would happen. you just gotta ask yourself: was it worth it?


End file.
